SvZ Database
Note: For original file look here. 'Classic Mode' 'Regular Items' Hero- The village’s bravest warrior. Use his strength to guide his people to victory! Sword- The hero’s main weapon. Get up close to use. Fire damage at gem/glu coin purchase. Bow- The hero’s range weapon. Step back in battle to use. Explosions at gem/glu coin purchase. Leadership- Upgrade to increase the hero’s starting leadership level. Use leadership to summon troops in battle. Sacred Gate- Increase the amount of damage the acred gate can take. Village Bowmen- Hire village bowmen to permanently guard the village towers. Unlock at wave 7. Warding Bell- An ancient bell said to cause pain to demons from other realms. Unlock at wave 11. 'Special Abilities' Katana Slash- Powerful strike that hits multiple enemies. 10 sec. cooldown. Summon Lightning- Summon the power of lightning to strike enemies in front of you. Unlock at wave 3. 15 sec. cooldown. Lethargy- Casts a spell that slows all enemies temporarily. Unlock at wave 12. 23 sec. cooldown. Divine Intervention- Call upon the divine to summon allies you have equipped, or chicken! Unlock at wave 13. 25 sec. cooldown. Summon Tornado- Summon the power of a tornado! Flying enemies think this blows. Unlock at wave 20. 20 sec. cooldown. Troop Trample- Summon a large group of troops for an all out melee. Unlock at wave 40. 45 sec. cooldown. 'Allies' Farmer- Not very strong, but oh so loyal. Leadership- 5. Unlock at wave 2. Sword Warrior-Sworn protectors of the village. Medium health and damage. Leadership- 10. Unlock at wave 4. Spear Warrior- Fights from behind the line, but not a coward. Leadership- 10. Unlock at wave 5. Bowman- Long range, but can’t take a punch. Leadership- 10. Unlock at wave 6. Panzer Samurai- Extremely tough, but his heavy armor slows his attack speed. Leadership- 30. Unlock at wave 14. Priest- Heals allies with the power of divine. Leadership- 40. Unlock at wave 15. Nobunaga- Legendary warrior. Some would say he’s unstoppable. Leadership- 55. Unlock at wave 17. Spear Horseman- Medium range attack from horseback! Leadership- 45. Unlock at wave 23. Takeda Shingen- Hero of legend! This might warrior has a long range attack from horseback. Leadership- 65. Unlock at gold present. Assassin- Speedy Assassin! She strikes fast and can use both melee and ranged attacks. Leadership- 5. Frostie the Bowman- Ice to see you! Arrows temporarily freeze foes. Leadership- 20. Unlock at gold or blue present. Swordsmith- Master swordsmith upgrades all farmers on the field on battle. Leadership- 10. Unlock at any present. No upgrades. Rifleman - Master riflesmith upgrades all bowman on the field of battle. Leadership- 10. Unlock at any present. No upgrades. Charms Power- Increases the chance of critical hits! Lucky- Double the amount of drops from enemies! Wealth- Money seems to be attracted to you. Haste- Summoned allies have a spring in their step. Peace- Enemies suffer 50% reduction in damage, and chickens! Friendship Warrior- Summon your big, silver, super strong warrior best friend! Power Warrior- Summon your big, silver, super strong warrior best friend equipped with a power charm! Friendship Panzer- Summon your big, gold, super strong panzer best friend! Luck Panzer- Summon your big, gold, super strong panzer best friend equipped with a luck charm! Friendship Spearman- Summon your big, purple, super strong spearman best friend! Haste Spearman- Summon your big, purple, super strong spearman best friend equipped with a haste charm! Friendship Nobunaga- Summon your new big best friend, Nobunaga! Lucky Nobunaga- Summon your new big best friend, Nobunaga equipped with a luck charm! Friendship Takeda Shingen- Summon your new big best friend, Takeda Shingen! Wealthy Takeda Shingen- Summon your new big best friend, Takeda Shingen equipped with a wealth charm! Friendship Assassin- Summon your friendly assassin! Peaceful Assassin- Summon your friendly assassin equipped with a peace charm!Friendship Farmer- Summon your big, faithful friend, the Farmer! Wealthy Farmer- Summon your big, faithful friend, the Farmer equipped with a wealth charm! Packs/Consumables Earn Double Coin Forever (40 Gems/Glu Coins)- The one time purchase will double the value of coins you pick up in both modes. Special Welcome Pack (25 Gems/Glu Coins)- 50 Pachinko Balls, 2 revives, 2 sushi, 1 sushi plate, 2 tea cups, 1 tea pot, 5 lucky charms, 1 friendship panzer charm, and 1 friendship spearman charm. Great Deal Pack (35 Gems/Glu Coins)- 100 Pachinko Balls, 2 revives, 5 sushi, 5 tea cups, 2 power charms, and 2 wealth charms. Super Deal Pack (45 Gems/Glu Coins)- 100 Pachinko Balls, 2 revives, 3 sushi plates, 3 tea pots, 3 lucky charms, and 3 haste charms. Domination Deal Pack (200 Gems/Glu Coins)- 200 Pachinko Balls, 5 revives, 10 sushi, 10 sushi plates, 10 tea cups, 10 tea pots, 5 power charms, 5 lucky charms, 2 friendship warrior charms, 2 friendship panzer charms, 2 friendship spearman charms, 5 wealth charms, 5 haste charms, and 5 peace charms. 50 Pachinko Balls (20 Gems/Glu Coins)- A pack of 50 Pachinko Balls for use in the Pachinko Machine. Revive (5 Gems/Glu Coins)- Revives the hero after death. Sushi (6 Gems/Glu Coins)- Replenishes heroes health to full! Sushi Plate (10 Gems/Glu Coins)- Replenishes hero's and allies' health to full! Tea Cup (6 Gems/Glu Coins)- +25 Leadership! Use leadership to summon allies! Tea Pot (10 Gems/Glu Coins)- +50 Leadership! Use leadership to summon allies! 'Waves' 'Zombie’s Rising' 'Regular Items' Hero- The undead’s greatest champion. Tear down the living for daring to venture into the lands of the dead. Sword- Your hero’s main weapon. Get up close to use. Fire damage at gem/glu coin purchase. Bow- Your hero’s range weapon. Step back in battle to use. Explosions at gem/glu coin purchase. Brains- Upgrade to increase the hero’s starting brains level. Use brains to summon troops in battle! Hell Gate- Increases the amount of damage the Hell Gate can take. Legion on the Loose- Periodically summon up legions of undead troops. Unlock at wave 5. Death from Above- Periodically summon a horde of flying troops. Unlock at wave 10. Undeath- Increases the rate at which zombies regenerate health. Unlock at wave 20. 'Special Abilities' Life Steal- A deadly strike that steals life from your enemies. About 3 sec. cooldown. Night of the Dead- All zombies become unstoppable for a few seconds. Unlock at wave 3. 23 sec. cooldown. Grave Hands- Drag your foes down to their graves. Unlock at wave 9. 15 sec. cooldown. Lethargy- Casts a spell that slows all enemies temporarily. Unlock at wave 12. 23 sec. cooldown. Raise Dead- Call upon the power of the dead to join your ranks! Unlock at wave 18. 25 sec. cooldown. Zombie Dragon- Summon a dragon for an all out melee! Unlock at wave 23. 42.5 sec. cooldown. 'Zombies' Hopping Torso- Legs are a crutch… Brains- 2. Zombie- Average fighter…for a dead guy. Unlock at wave 4. Brains- 5. Zombie Spearman- Lots of damage…not a lot of brains. Unlock at wave 5. Brains- 15. Zombie Archer- Long range, but can’t take a hit. Unlock at wave 6. Brains- 10. Ghost Ronin- The ghost with the most. Slows enemies with every attack. Unlock at wave 7. Brains- 10. Zombie Horseman- How do you stop a zombie horse? Pull on the brains. Unlock at wave 11. Brains- 50. Demonic Healer- Does a zombie healer make them more dead, or less alive? Unlock at wave 13. Brains- 30. Oni- Extremely tough, but his heavy weapon slows his attack speed. Unlock at wave 14. Brains- 35. Possessed Lantern- Run fast…go booom! Unlock at wave 15. Brains- 5. Undead Minstrel- Sings songs so loud he will wake the dead. Unlock at wave 17. Brains- 20. Spider Lady- Part lady, part spider, all undead. Unlock at wave 21. Brains- 70. Zombie Shogun- Hell’s own shogun, what more could you ask for? Unlock at wave 30. Brains- 60. Necromancer- Periodically raises more zombies from the grave. Unlock at blue or gold present. Brains- 40. Charms Power- Increases the chance of critical hits! Lucky- Double the amount of drops from enemies! Wealth- Money seems to be attracted to you. Haste- Summoned allies have a spring in their step. Oni- Call the Oni to your side! Horde- Call a horde to your side! Packs/Consumables Earn Double Coin Forever (40 Gems/Glu Coins)- The one time purchase will double the value of coins you pick up in both modes. Special Welcome Pack (25 Gems/Glu Coins)- 50 Pachinko Balls, 2 revives, 2 rotten sushi, 1 rotten sushi plate, 2 graves, 1 graveyard, 5 lucky charms, and 1 oni charm. Great Deal Pack (35 Gems/Glu Coins)- 100 Pachinko Balls, 2 revives, 5 rotten sushi, 5 graves, 2 power charms, and 2 wealth charms. Super Deal Pack (45 Gems/Glu Coins)- 100 Pachinko Balls, 2 revives, 3 rotten sushi plates, 3 graveyards, 3 lucky charms, and 3 haste charms. Domination Deal Pack (200 Gems/Glu Coins)- 200 Pachinko Balls, 5 revives, 10 rotten sushi, 10 rotten sushi plates, 10 graves, 10 graveyards, 5 power charms, 5 lucky charms, 5 wealth charms, 5 haste charms, 5 peace charms, 5 oni charms, and 5 horde charms. 50 Pachinko Balls (20 Gems/Glu Coins)- A pack of 50 Pachinko Balls for use in the Pachinko Machine. Revive (5 Gems/Glu Coins)- Revives the hero after death. Rotten Sushi (6 Gems/Glu Coins)- Replenishes heroes health to full! Rotten Sushi Plate (10 Gems/Glu Coins)- Replenishes hero's and allies' health to full! Grave (6 Gems/Glu Coins)- +25 Brains! Use brains to summon zombies! Graveyard (10 Gems/Glu Coins)- +50 Brains! Use brains to summon zombies! 'Waves' ''